Horror Pop
Horror_Pop was a houseguest on Big Brother Toxic: Season 4 and Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances. Biography |-|BB4= Retrieved pre-season. Describe yourself in three words: - Truthful, Thoughtful & Tolerant What name would you like to go by? - Tyler What are your biggest fears? - Elevators & The Dark Which past Big Brother Toxic cast member was your favorite and why? - oDavscar as he played such a iconic gameplay that was so robbed by a stupid pressed duo that envies his unique skin as usual :rolling_eyes: . He would of easily won if he's social game was so much better and if he performed a little bit better in competitions, so without a doubt my wakandan brother deserves to be my favourite player as he deserved so much better than 5th place. Are you excited? - Hell yeah! It's gonna be lit |-|BBSC= Retrieved pre-season. Why do you think you deserve a second chance? - I deserve a second chance as I got unlucky with a stupid cast that decided to evict a weak person like over a clear stronger player which didn't benefit a-lot of them. I also deserve one since I was so close to winning the POV that I got evicted on, if only my notepad didn't fuck me over I would have beaten audaire and saved myself :kiss: which I am capable of. I am a capable player who has shown clear potential. What was your biggest mistake when you were in the house and how would you prevent yourself from doing it again? ''' - My biggest mistake was not connecting enough with all of my houseguests as if I did. Especially since I was OTB with my duo Tyra who has made a far more range of connections that I did which made her stay. I feel like if I had made stronger bonds and connections with my houseguests I would of made it further but I'm not gonna be honest I don't like making strong bonds because I know there is fake bitches who wanna break it so I didn't really make bonds with those who I already don't know in longterms because bitches be fake periodt. '''In your season, what do you think caused your eviction? - -The fact that me and my duo were the only duo standing in F6 -I didn't win the POV not securing my spot -Didn't make stronger connections enough to say Host Opinion |-|BB4= Tyler played an extremely strong social game that almost led him to the end of the game. Similar to Lizzy, there wasn't a week in the house where anybody was just like, "Lets get Tyler out, hes a threat." which is impressive due to the fact that Tyler was one of the voters who constantly backstabbed people not expecting it such as Smiley and Kayla. But as they say, every player has a rival in the house and I believe his rival was Twlstings. Both of these houseguests expressed several times that they wanted eachother out, and Twlst even tried to vote him out the second she got a chance to but the votes weren't in her favor. Tyler was firstly nominated by Lizzy in the Double Eviction but he fought hard in the veto and won to take himself off the block. Then, he managed to also keep Iconic in the house alongside Tyra because they knew she was a number for them moving ahead. Just like houseguests that were evicted prior to Tyler, he put his trust in Miko but when Miko won he put up Tyler and his duo partner Tyra in hopes of them being broken apart and it worked for him, sending Tyler out the door. |-|BBSC= Tyler definitely had a roller-coaster of a game, as for example he was evicted and then voted back into the house. He was never seen as a real threat during the beginning of the game even when he won Head of Household three times, because he used those moves to please the house which were Izel, Tyrone, and Sonic. When he was evicted however, he knew he had to play more aggressively and won the Head of Household to take Sonic out, and then the final 5 veto ensuring he had a spot in the final four. The only person that was successful of making Tyler leave the house was Cat when she suddenly decided to keep Blue over him at the final 4, because she saw Tyler winning the game over herself which probably could have happened. Overall, Tyler had a very safe and demanding game similar to Season 4, and I wasn't so surprised about it because it was expected. Nevertheless, I am proud of him. Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Season 4 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances Competition History Have/Have-Not History Lifeline Package History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Tyler was named a have-not four times. *He won 1 competition. *He always voted in the majority besides his jury vote. *He was nominated 3 times. *Tyler competed in 5 veto competitions. *He did not win any HOH competitions. *He is the first male houseguest to place 6th in Big Brother Toxic. *Tyler won three HOH competitions in season 5. *He is the first houseguest to return thru the secret suite twist. *He is the only juror with three HOH competition wins. *Tyler won only one veto competition in both of his seasons. Category:HouseGuests Season 4 Category:6th Place Category:BB4 Jury Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:4th Place Category:BB5 Jury